Strangers In Time
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Harry meets a stranger in the middle of the war, they become fast friends, but is she all that you think? Not as fluffly as may seem. (You get to see Draco with an apron!)
1. A Meeting of Two Hearts

Strangers in Time  
  
Prolog:A Meeting of Two Hearts.  
  
Rating: R eventually  
  
Summery: Harry meats a stranger and they become fast friends, but is she all she seems? How does she change the out come of things. Isn't as fluffy as you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, it all belongs to the wonderful JK and WB. I own Alexis, and almost nothing else.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As steady as time, and as predictable as the weather, he was always there. I don't really know how it happened, or why it started. I one day feeling particularly down decided to turn my eye toward God and the sanctuary of church.   
  
It had rained that night, so naturally I walked. There was always something about the after mist of rain and the quiet of night that calmed me. I stopped outside the church for a few minutes to stare at the   
  
stained glass window of the mother Mary, and her baby Jesus, pictures of Jon the baptist and beautiful doves of peace. Amazing pictures in time, showing salvation in it's purest. It was night like those that, I forgot my doubts and logical argues, to belive, to, just belive.   
  
I entered the church and as I sat in the first pew bowing my head and praying, but mostly listening, I heard someone else enter. I don't know what it was about that night, but he and I were at peace with each other.   
  
I watched him out of the corner of my eye, walking up under the holy mothers statue, kneel down, bow his head and pray. Eyes closed and almost angelic. I knew that he knew I was there, but it didn't really matter.   
  
We were able to put aside every day awkwardness, and stupid preferences of being alone. So, I'm not sure why or how, but every month, same day same time, we did it, time after time. I would be there, he would come in, and we would be at peace with each other, never talking, never even knowing each others names.   
  
Just simply praying and listening for an answer. This particular day was our one year anniversary. I sat in my pew as he came in and I studied him. Long black hair tied in a pony tail, maybe if it hadn't it would have been going every where, his eyes I wasn't to sure about, my usually only seeing them when they were closed, but he had glasses, round ones, with black frames.   
  
They way he dressed was the most peculiar thing though. He wore jeans and dark green turtleneck, but he always hade this long jacket type thing over em, black, with a silver clasp holding it together. Almost like a bath robe.   
  
Disturbing me from my speculations he spoke. his voice was soft, yet husky, almost boyish in a way. "What is your name?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not sure why I kept of coming back, time after time. Maybe it was because she didn't know who I was, and even if I were to tell her my name, she wouldn't care. I guess it was the feeling of peace that was there, that quiet loving silence that made me go back.   
  
She was odd herself, she was a muggle, yet she was different. I knew that if I were to tell her everything about my life, she would belive, no questions asked. She had long strait brown hair, and a long friendly face, her eyes were blue like the ocean, and she had a diamond stud in her nose. She looked like she was in her early 20's somewhere around my age.   
  
But it was always her lips that were the speculation of my observing, they were red, and plump and juicy. I could almost fantasies about them alone. But of corse I didn't. That wouldn't be right, I mean, I didn't even know her name.   
  
But know one year from the first day, I had the urge to know, I needed to know. So I asked. "What is your name?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alexis." I don't know why I told him, maybe because I was caught so unaware. He got up and sat beside me on the pew, but not to close. "May I ask your name sir?" I wondered if I should run away, for all I know, he could be a psycho.   
  
A total and complete psycho. He bowed his head, so gentlemen like, a psycho wouldn't do that, would he? "You may, my name is... Tristen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Why didn't I tell her my name? She wouldn't know me, she wouldn't recognize it, but something held me back. Once I thought about it though Tristen suited me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Tristen? It suited him well, his appearance made him look like someone out of an Arthurian legend, more like Merlin then the knight namesake. I actually told his as much, something about him made me open up, and feel like talking, funny how I was normal shy as a kitten.   
  
When I mentioned Merlin though, something in his look changed, if only for a second, I know I saw a change. With the conversation opener of old legends and such, we started talking, not knowing how many hours we spent doing it.   
  
Books was a large topic, everything from King Arthur, to Shakespeare, to Elizabeth Browning. He was well versed, and with every change in topic, I thought him less of a nut I met and hung out with for a year without knowing a thing about each other, to a friend, and possible date for Christmas.   
  
I mean, people have met stranger ways. Most of all I loved staring into his eyes, green emerald pools so deep, and full of knowlage. Almost, old. But his most distinguishing feature was the scar in the middle of his forehead, it was shaped exactly like a lightning bolt. So odd.   
  
But, even without knowing him long, I thought he would seem strange without it. It's almost like it made him who he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talking with her was heavenly. It wasn't worrying about the war, and wasn't fighting with Ron, it was just talking about everything and nothing at once. I loved the fact that she looked me in the eye, and wasn't constantly looking up at my forehead, she did it once, but only for pure speculation I could tell.   
  
Her views on so many things were amazing, I knew what she was talking about, but when she put things I disagreed with into a different light, I understood. It wasn't like she was trying to make me think what she thought, just to simply see it from another side.   
  
She had me surprised at her understanding and how wise she was for her age. She almost reminded me of Ginny.   
  
My beautiful Ginny, loosing her was the last straw for me, I suppose it was her death that started the war, no one could stand it. She was everything that we lived for. She was the bright happy person, that we all wanted the world to be like.  
  
She was the symbol of what we were fighting for. When the war started we all forgot our differences and fought side by side. There was no Gryffindor, or Slytherin, no Mudbloods, or purebloods, only people, fighting for what was right. Trying to restore the bit of Ginny we had left in the world.   
  
I was brought out of my day dream with Alexis whipping a tear away with her thumb. Her hands were so soft. I looked down ashamed.   
  
I'm sorry. You reminded me of a dear friend, who I'm afraid is no longer with us." She looked at me with her blue eyes questioningly.  
  
"Tell me about her." Not exactly a question, and not a command either. I smiled.  
  
"She was amazing. She was so full of life, beautiful in every sense of the word, and she always stuck to her beliefs. She was a fighter and thats how she died, she died for what she belied in, and took out ten of the enemy with her.  
  
She, she was simply amazing."  
  
Alexis grinned. "She sounds wonderful, I'm flattered to be compared with someone like that. Was she a soldier? You see to imply it." I laughed  
  
"You could call us that I suppose"   
  
"Us?. Your one too? But are you in combat right now? I wasn't aware of a war."  
  
"Well you wouldn't be. Everything that revolves around, us, is usually kept under wraps from all you."  
  
"You speak as if were segregated."  
  
"Well we are in a way. But I shouldn't speak of it. I've probably said to much already."  
  
"Is there some conspiracy going on?" she laughed, if you could say any laugh tinkled, it would be hers. Like a Christmas bell. I laughed right back.  
  
"Isn't there always a conspericy going on? I mean, what would your world be without em?"  
  
"Us? Your? I don't understand you. You soldiers feel all high and mighty or something?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't understand either if I told you." But the thing was I knew she would understand. I just couldn't risk telling her. Or anyone. Her smile fell.  
  
"Try me." At that moment I heard the all too familiar pop of someone apparating. The next thing Hermione was staring in front of me. Fear in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, oh god Harry. There was an attack. Rons really hurt.You have to come now." She suddenly noticed Alexis who was looking scared but mostly surprised.  
  
Hermione look about exactly surprised. "Who's this?" All problems at the moment forgotten.  
  
I looked Hermione in the eyes hoping she would get the point. "This is Alexis. She lives here in London. She's a muggle." The last part I said in an undertone.   
  
At that point Alexis seemed to find her voice.   
  
"One, I thought your name was Tristen. Two, where the hell did she come from? And Three, what the fuck is a muggle?"  
  
Hermione looked exasperated. "Well isn't this nice, we cant use a memory charm there tracing wand magic. We need to get you to Ron. We'll just have to take her with us." She grabbed hold of one arm on Alex, I gave her a sorry look and grabbed hold of the other. With a resounding pop. We disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright. Tell me what you think, anything I should change, whether or not I should throw it down the crapper. KK? Please review. But please don't flame aimlessly. It hurts and it isn't productive at all. Thank you.  
  
And on an other note. I am looking for a beta at the moment. Belive it or not my word processor doesn't have spell check, or anything like that. It's basically just a text thingy, so I need a beta and soon. So I will apologize for the horrible spelling and grammar.  
  
Thank you again.  
  
-LyraAdriana 


	2. A Fight For Life pt One

Strangers In Time  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Fight For Life  
  
Rating: R (eventually)  
  
Summary: Harry meats a stranger and they become fast friends, but is she all she seems? How   
  
does she change the out come of things. Isn't as fluffy as you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, it all belongs to the wonderful JK and WB. I own Alexis, and almost nothing else.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We landed outside of a blood red tent with a white flag on it. We stumbled without falling for a second before Hermione dragged Alexis and I into the tent. I knew it to be the healers tent and that Draco would be on shift tonight. I let go of Alexis's arm to run over to the blooded Ron lying on a cot. He looked bad, real bad. He had a gash running from his left eyebrow down to his cheek, a right arm that looked broken in three places, and a long gash running across his stomach.   
  
Alexis grabbed my arm and spun my attention away from Ron.   
  
"Look. I don't know what the hell you guys are, and I don't want to. But if you promise to return me home without hurting me I swear I wont remember any of this."  
  
I touched he shoulder but she flinched away. Why did I feel hurt? Obviously she was confused, and probably a lot scared. I turned toward Hermione.  
  
"Look. Can't we just tell her whats going on. Then we can take her to Dumbledore and see what we should do."  
  
Hermione looked the young woman up and down, biting her lower lip, contemplating over what to do.   
  
"Fine." Hermione went and sat on a vacant cot and motioned Alexis over.   
  
"Alexis, please sit down. What I am about to tell you, will probably be unbelievable to you. And after you see Dumbledore, then you probably wont remember any of this. Harry and I, and everyone here are witches and wizards. We are able to preform magic." To express her point she took out her wand and lit a fire in the fire place. Alexis gasped and looked to me for confemation. I nodded.   
  
"Alexis, right now there is a war going on, a war between the dark and the light, good and bad wizards. When I went to the church, you weren't supposed to be there. And well I guess it's my fault that you're here right now.   
  
Alexis stood up. And started pacing.  
  
"Ok wait. Hold on. Rewind. Backup. You guys are witches and wizards? What are you guys hyped up on?"  
  
I stood in front of her to stop her pacing.   
  
"I know you don't belive it. Not that it matters, but I would love it if you could just stop thinking logically for a while." My friend is hurt, we were force to bring you here. So would you please stay calm? Anything you would like, tea, a place to take a nap. You just ask and we can provide it for you. Alright?"  
  
"Ok. Lets pretend that you guys are telling the truth. What are you gunna do to me? Fatten me up and eat me."  
  
At this Hermione burst out laughing, but quickly sobered up.  
  
"No were not going to eat you, how stupid. We just have to keep you here until we can get you to Dumbledore."  
  
"Who's that? Your cult leader or something?"  
  
Hermione looked about ready to burst.   
  
"No. He's a very wise and dear friend, who's leading the resistance with Harry."  
  
I looked at Hermione threateningly. Alexis looked at me.  
  
"So your important. And weird. I mean you guys are the strangest people I've ever met, and that includes the necrophilic ventriloquist I dated once."  
  
Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Ok. I hate to end this little chat, but we have a sick man to attend to. Alexis the room off of this one had some food and drink, and a cot you can lay on. And, please, please, don't try running." Hermione shoved her into the next room and called as an afterthought.   
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
A handsome blond man hurried in looking worried.   
  
"Good your ok, I thought maybe there had been another attack. Has Ron woken?"  
  
He said this all in a very rushed voice while running around attempting to tye an apron on with one hand.   
  
His story was an odd one. When his father had died, he was taken in by Severus and was made a spy, he was figured out though and was now kept under lock and key in the hospital tent. He had become rather motherly to his patents. And a bit odd around the brain when I stray memory charm hit him. Rather funny when you put him now and the amazing bouncing ferret together.   
  
At one time Ron and I played a joke making him think that he and Hermione were engaged. Hermione never quiet forgave us. But what can you do, but try and have fun with a long war going on. So many friends had been lost, and some had been hurt beyond repare. All we can do is sit and wait for salvation.   
  
Everyone still think that I'm it. But how can I be? I haven't defeated anyone yet. It's almost like a part of me is missing. I suppose thats why I went to the church in the first place. When all else had failed, I decided to try God. All it gave me was a woman who thought we were some kind of cult.   
  
I was brought back to the present with Draco looking me over for cuts or bruises. Paranoid he was. He took Ginny's loss just as hard as her family and friends. He tried everything to save her, everyone did. But it was no use.   
  
I sighed and brought my thoughts back from the past. No time to dwell now. No time at all.   
  
I tugged on Draco's arm.  
  
"How's he doing." I looked over at Ron's still figure.   
  
"Well he got hurt pretty badly, but he'll be fine in a few days. Nothing I can't fix, I'm sure he'll want to keep the scars though. It'll go to his head they will."   
  
AN: Ok sorry this took so long to get out (thats why I'm uplaoding right now insted of later).. not like it matters though. no one read the first chapter. Oh well. Enjoy, anywhoo. 


End file.
